


Dimitri's Holiday in Askr

by Okami01



Series: DimitriWeek2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fantasizing, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Multiple Selves, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Dimitri goes to Askr where two older versions of himself are. Felix is also thereFor Dimitri Week 2020 - Day 6 - Mistletoe
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: DimitriWeek2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065431
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Dimitri's Holiday in Askr

Dimitri isn't sure what's happening. One moment, he's out training and the next all he can see is a bright blue light. 

He's dying? Perhaps he is. Though it feels like too soon. There were so many things he wanted to accomplish. 

When his vision clears, it's still with the pain twisting in his gut and the throbbing in his head.   
But when he opens his eyes it isn't to the faces of his mother, father, stepmother, and Glenn. It isn't in hell surrounded by the people that he killed. The souls that torment him in his mind.   
He's still holding his weapon. Still in his Academy Uniform. Without any of his fellow Blue Lions Students insight or the Professor.

Instead, there's a polite and mysterious looking robed figure. Along with a dark-haired young man and a blonde woman. They explain things to Dimitri in a way that he doesn't fully understand but nods to anyway. He is there to fight for the Summoners cause then he will go back home. Fighting in Askr and then back to Garrag Mach. 

He looks around. Not trying to stare at anyone but it would be nice if some of his classmates were here. They wouldn't be the ones from his world but they'd still be familiar faces. The people who he was summoned with seemed friendly or at least not completely hostile.

But that's not the Summoner's problem so Dimitri walks around, trying to find the weapons stand so he'll be ready. 

There's a line for weapon upgrades. Dimitri has only just arrived here so he probably isn't eligible. Hasn't proven himself yet. Still, if there's a chance he could do more to help, he decides that it's best to take it. 

He thinks about the fights the summoner explained. Against the cruel forces that want to destroy the kingdom of Askr. 

His mind glazing over as he moves up in line. Glancing at heroes who seem so much different from him. 

The weapons in this country are diverse. Daggers, and foreign swords and strange intricate magic tomes. 

Dimitri hangs off to the side. Looking around for someone that he recognizes. 

Off to the side is a familiar blackish-blue head of hair. About the same height as Felix. Wielding a bow. Wearing a strange red costume. Dimitri must just want to see him. Even though it wouldn't be his Felix. Not that the Felix from his world is his Felix. He'd probably say as much, grumbly and angry. Dimitri wants to see him anyway. 

" Felix," he yells softly, coming closer. The worst thing that can happen is it will be another hero that can perhaps share some insight as to how this world works.

The red-clad figure tenses. His hand not in the bow, holding a whetstone of some sort goes to his hip in a way that seems incredibly Felix like.

" Felix, is that you?"

" You know it's me, boar. I told you not to talk to me." Felix says, turning. His hair wipes around as does his red and white cap.   
He glares. Those piercing red-brown eyes.

"Oh,"  
His mouth twists from a pout to more of a stern frown.   
" I thought you were- So there's more of you here? Ugh"

" Felix," Dimitri says. As if it's the only thing he can say. His smile broadens. " It's-" ' so good to see you.' " Interesting to see you using a bow. And in that outfit."

" I don't want to be. Here. I don't want to be here or using this outfit… but I am."

" I can see that." ' If I'm here I am glad you are as well,' Dimitri fights the urge to blurt that out as well. 

" Ugh. These endless hordes of enemies fighting against us and I can only use a bow in battle. You're allowed to practice with other weapons. There are plenty of swordsmen and women here…" For a moment, he looks almost happy. Smiling He crinkles his nose and frowns again. 

"...And more of you."

"Well, I'm sure you do well with your bow. And in all honesty, red is a good color on you."

" You'd think red is a good color wouldn't you." Felix's voice takes on that sharp edge that Felix from Dimitri's world so often uses.  
"It's the color of blood. It suits you more than me. I don't care what you think. Though I have no intention of sitting idle because of a weapon disadvantage. Whatever Dimitri it is that you are, I suggest that you pull your weight as well."

So maybe the Dimitri from his own world isn't that different. Dimitri had hoped… things were different in this Felix's world. Between the two of them.   
But the red-clad winter Felix probably wouldn't hate Dimitri so much if that were the case.

It is nice to think of a version of their world that's different even if it can never be true. 

" Of course, Felix."

"Ugh."

Felix straps his bow to his side.  
He's about to flee. Dimitri ought to let him. He doesn't want Felix to leave. If the Summoner doesn't put them together they might never see each other. The barracks are so large.

" About the other Dimitri's…"

" What."

" Where are they?"

" Tsk… they're supposedly more blind than you are and you can't even see them." Red Clad Felix says. Though Dimitri doesn't exactly know what he's talking about.

" Would you… like to spar later, Felix? Perhaps I could provide you with a different experience than the Dimitri from your world."

" Tsk, I doubt that… Maybe… since you're here… but I have other people to spar with first."

Felix grabs a sword from the weapon stand and walks off. 

Dimitri frowns. All by himself again. If Felix wants space then he should give it to him. 

He starts to walk again, in search of someone else familiar. 

The words rattle around in his mind as he walks. Until he's certain someone is stalking him. Could it be Felix again? Or someone else from his world. 

Dimitri turns. He sees a familiar eye and long blonde hair. A black eye patch and a strange silver outfit that almost resembles his father's. 

There are heroes from other world's. Of different ages and a variety of holidays. Other Dimitri's.

" You are me from the future?"

The older Dimitri smiles. " From a different world but definitely your future."

Areadbhar is strapped to his back. He's still wearing gauntlets. Dimitri has to look up at him.

" Five years or so. And well I should apologize… I should have announced myself immediately. "

His voice is deeper as well. Which shouldn't be much of a surprise. Dimitri doesn't mean to stare… it's just strange how much he's changed. What Felix said about the eyes makes sense. 

" Is… I hope that the future is not so serious that you must wield Areadbhar regularly."

Older Dimitri's smile fades.

"In a way, yes. Once I heard you were summoned I went to seek you out but I overheard heard your conversation with Felix. Still as barbed a tongue as ever… much like a cat."  
He laughs.

"What about the other Dimitri that's here?"

" You do not wish to spend more time with me?"   
Dimitri smiles again. But if there's one person around who knows his tells, besides Felix perhaps. It's Dimitri.

" Why don't you want me to talk to him?" 

" Unfortunately you need to solve your problems without the heroes here and I believe that knowing the possibilities out of context. The ones that might not happen may be painful for you. If I could tell you I would. Only that well… it won't be everything that you wanted but things will work out for you."

Dimitri touches something that looks almost like a wedding band.

" Things will get better for Faerghus and with Felix."

" With Felix?"

"Mmm, I do not think I am supposed to tell you. We'll probably both forget what happens here and honestly, I do not wish to set you anymore on edge."

Dimitri frowns, not intently sure he likes being scolded by his older self.

" You're enrolled in Garrag Mach I trust? You should talk to someone there once you get back. I'm sure the professor would want to hear from you."

" You truly cannot tell me. "

" Hmm?"

" What happens in your future? In truth, I… would like to involve as few people as possible in my problems."

Older Dimitri stares at him for a while. " That is one of your… our problems, Dimitri. Relying on… leaning on your friends… reaching out to them and preparing for the best as well as the worth. Things like that would be helpful. Or at least I think that they would."

Dimitri wishes he could know now. The future would be easier if he knew what would happen in it.

Older Dimitri smiles faintly. " I can tell you about Felix."

Dimitri sort of perks up and Older Dimitri laughs. Is it possible to be jealous of yourself? Dimitri is starting to think it is. 

" Perhaps I'll be part of a different future. One where I am not so inconsiderate."

Dimitri smiles, not so much smug but knowing.   
" I would do nothing to hurt him of course."

" I know." Dimitri replies a bit too sharply."

"My apologies… I had forgotten that you… that we have sort of a jealous streak. Though you do well to conceal it. Not that I believe you should be concealing things."

" I'm not jealous." Maybe he's hiding things but he's not jealous. 

"Mmm… Do you think I cannot tell my own thoughts? We are living separate lives and five years was… a long time ago. Still, I can tell what you are thinking. All of it."

Dimitri's eyes narrow.

" You'd like to kiss him? To do more with him than spar? You will. I do. But I am not supposed to talk about that either. However, I should think… that if my Felix was wearing a mistletoe embedded cap, I could walk over and kiss him. I could stroke his face and tilt his chin upwards. Press my hand on and under his red jacket. Start to take it off because… he looks good in red, blushing especially. But he looks even better in royal blues."  
Older Dimitri muses quietly, forcing Dimitri to lean in. He has to hear all of it.  
And he only notices later that his breath is shallow and he's blushing. 

Red Clad mistletoe Felix glares from across the field, also blushing. Older Dimitri smiles, smirks really. Knowingly.  
" My Felix is mine just as much as I am his." Older Dimitri says, because he knows Dimitri wanted to ask. It's romantic in a way that Dimitri hadn't thought much about.   
" Things will get worse. And they will also get better."

Across the field on one of the other edges is a darkly dressed other Dimitri. 

Older Dimitri gripes his lance and glares in warning. Dimitri knows that look. He doesn't like it. 

Black-clad Dimitri huffs and turns away. 

Dimitri supposes that's the 'things will get worse' part.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimitri Week! Thanks for reading! All the Dimitri's and Holiday Felix in heros made me write this. There's something about all the different versions of these characters interacting that I love.
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter!


End file.
